


Meet me at the bar

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Meet me at the bar

“Hey” her voice came out as barely a whisper.

“Hey Shepard” he answered whilst leaning heavily against the bar counter, his eyes half closed.

“Garrus, it’s me…” her voice was shaking.

“I know who you are” the turian’s voice was flat, his subharmonics almost lifeless.

Shepard stared, her breath quickening, becoming irregular. He still wouldn’t look at her but instead traced patterns in the condensation on his glass.

“Did you want something?” he sighed finally, closed his eyed completely.

“I… Garrus… it’s me…” she stammered, trying to make him understand.

“You don’t have tell me who you are Shepard. Spirits know it’s painful enough you being here in the first place. Why won’t you leave me alone?” his voice was quiet but the subharmonics betrayed his own uncertainty.

Shepard swayed on the spot, grabbing hold of the table top to keep herself steady.

“Why won’t you look at me?” she begged, tears prickling her eyes.

“Because you disappear when I do” he exhaled “I hate myself for it, but I need you to stay, just a little longer.”

“But I’m here, right now” tears spilled onto her face.

“You’re always there Shepard.” Garrus let go of his glass and buried his face in his hands “It’s been a year since you’ve left me, left us, and yet you are always there, they tell me ‘you have to let go, you have to move on’ but I can’t. No matter where I go, what I do, you are always there. Damn it Shepard, I can’t live like this, I can’t live without you”

She reached out to him, wrapping her hands around his cradling his head.

“Don’t!” Garrus jerked away as if burnt, his subharmonics screaming in pain.

Shepard stepped closer still reaching out to him again.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” Garrus sprung to his feet still refusing to look her, the bar stool crashed to the floor spinning away.

“Hey buddy, if you and your girlfriend are going to cause a scene, go outside!” the barman barked at him.

Garrus blinked.

“You can see her?” he whispered.

“Can hear her too, the hell is wrong with you?” the barman spat.

He blinked again, he didn’t breathe, he looked at Shepard. Tears stained her face, she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. 

Garrus reached out a shaking hand, his fingers connected with her delicate skin criss-crossed with thin new scars. Shepard leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, intertwining her own fingers with his.

He exhaled a shuddering breath.

Garrus rushed towards her, enveloping her, her tiny frame fitting into him just as it did moments before she left. He felt her there, she was solid, she was really there.

“Shepard…” violent sobs shook through him, he buried his face in her hair, eyes squeezed shut too afraid to look again.

“Garrus…” she smiled through the tears.

“You’re… you’re…” he whimpered.

“Meeting you at the bar, I promised” she smiled wider.


End file.
